Falling in love with you
by Digitalwriter48
Summary: Davis is acting different and Kari noticed but she is dating TK how will there love fall Rated for description and langauge for later on in the story contains other couples such as Willis and Kari secret couples Yamato and Sora Tai and Jun Mimi and Izzy
1. Chapter 1

**Kari - 16 **

**Davis - 16**

**TK - 16**

**Yolei - 16**

**Ken - 16**

**Izzy - 17**

**Matt- 18**

**Tai - 18**

**Mimi - 18 **

**Sora - 18 **

**Willis - 16**

"Late crap I'm late", Kari, murmured to herself as she headed for the door to the living room. "Mom where is Tai", Kari asked.

"He left a while ago I thought you left with him", her mother responded.

"Oh crap now I am defiantly late", Kari whinnied.

The doorbell rang and Kari's mother answered it. "Oh hello Davis what is it you need", she asked

Um….is Kari….here, he asked.

"Yes she is she is in the living room cursing under her breath", she replied.

"Thank you", Davis said. He walked past her into the living room. "Kari", he said

"Davis what are you doing here", she asked

"I am here to pick you up remember we said that we would go to school together on the first day back that's why Tai left you", he said looking at her confused.

"Oh yeah I just thought Tai had left me okay then lets go Dai"

"Dai", he asked confused

"Well your always talking about soccer like Tai so I am going to call you Dai okay"

"That's fine with me it's a cute nickname", Davis replied smiling like a 2 year old with a candy bar.

"Your such a dork Dai", she said walking towards his Range Rover. He stopped her opening the passenger side door for her. "You're a super dork Dai", Kari said trying to think of what was going on right now Davis wasn't acting like Davis he was acting more mature than normal Davis and Kari couldn't help but notice and like this Davis a little more than the old goofball she was used to.

The ride to school was filled with conversation including Davis complementing her every 8 seconds Kari wasn't looking forward to him finding out that she and TK started dating last week and were already making out easily.

**I know it was short but I am new to this so please review help me with this thanks everyone there will be more**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah oh my god fan fiction chapter 2 on with the show**

When they got to the school Kari got out of Davis' car and walked over to a small group of boys pushing her way through finding Tk. "Hey Tk", she said smiling

"Hey princess", he said hugging her Kari put her head on his chest

Davis could not believe his eyes the girl of his dreams was wrapped up in Tk's arms

"Hey Davis", Ken called from a little bit away. Davis turned and saw Ken, Tai, and the rest of the soccer team.

"Hey guys", Davis said a little depressed

"So I take it you found out about Tk and Kari", Tai said sympathetically

"Yeah I did but, I don't care I mean I gave up on me and Kari a long time ago", Davis replied shrugging

"Sure you don't", Tai and Ken said at the same time rolling there eyes.

"Shut up guys", Davis mumbled

**With Kari**

She pulled her head off his chest smiling. "I love you Tk", she said happily kissing him on the lips. Tk didn't exactly pull away he pulled her in smashing his lips against hers. Kari gently pushed him off. "No Tk not here people will talk", Kari complained.

"Awe why not", he said nipping her neck gently. "How about a quickie before class", he said smiling

"Tk", she said appalled at his assumptions of there "first time" being a quickie before class. She pushed him off and stormed off towards the school.

"Baby come back I didn't mean it like that I meant like kissing", Tk said quickly chasing after her. When he caught up to her he wrapped his arms around her from behind kissing the back of her neck. "I didn't mean it like that it was um…. Just kissing…..", he said upset getting a little upset.

"Awe honey its ok I thought you meant the other way", she said smiling. She turned around staying in his arms kissing him passionately

Davis walked over slowly. "Um…Kari…Do you need a ride", he asked nervously.

"No she doesn't", Tk said annoyed he had interrupted there kiss.

"Okay sorry", Davis said upset backing away slowly.

"Wait, Dai I would love a ride thank you for offering", Kari said.

"Okay I'll see you than", he said smiling than walking towards the school.

"What the hell Kari", Tk said clearly pissed.

"What I need a ride", Kari defended.

"I could give you a ride", Tk argued.

"We live on opposite sides of town", Kari said. "Me and Dai live next door to each other", she replied.

"But doesn't he have soccer practice", he hoped.

"Yes ,but you have newspaper meetings after school", she continued to defend.

"Fine but don't make me regret this please", he said kissing her forehead.

"I won't now lets go to class", she said smiling.

**CHAPTER 2 COMPLETED 3 ON ITS WAY SOON**


	3. Chapter 3

After school Kari is waiting on the bleachers for Davis

Kari Pov

Wow I've never relived how cute Davis was I mean he isn't drop dead gorgeous but he is kind of cute especially when he is focusing on something oh crap why is he walking over to me can he here me

"Hi Kari" , he yelled up to me

"Hey" , I yelled back my voice cracked

"I just got to go change than I'll be ready to go"

"Okay" my heart was raising and I don't even know why he was only talking to me but his voice sounded like angels to me then I heard my name being shouted from the street I looked over to see my boyfriend yes Tk is my boyfriend and I love him not Davis I decided to just wave to Tk because I don't think I could talk right now I feel guilty and again I have no idea why I didn't do anything wrong I only got a little swoon my Davis' voice I mean that's normal I have known him since I was little and then the adventures in the digital world together we became friends and that's it.

Tk Pov

She only waved why did she only wave maybe she was cheating on me her and Davis do live next door to each other one of them could sneak over to the others house they could do the nasty nasty and sneak right back home at first this really panicked me but I decided to shove it to the back of my mind and not to worry about it Kari would not do that to me I love her and she loves me……I think

Davis POV

Why am I so nervous it was ride home we do this all the time just now that I knew about her and tk didn't want to insult him by accident get her mad me I couldn't do that not again

FLASHBACK

It was 1 year after Mimi had moved back to Japan with a family friend Willis it was after the events of the digital world Kari and Willis had been dating for 4 months

"Hey Sweetheart" , Willis said to his girlfriend as she entered the room

"Hi Willis" , Kari said back then kissed him

"How was your day" Willis continued

"Good Davis is coming over later "

"Okay so you want me to leave"

"No you can stay the three of us can watch a movie or something it'll be fun"

"Okay if you insist"

2 hours later Davis arrives

Kari opened the door "Hey Davis" she said hugging him

"Hey Kari" ,he said he walked in happily until he saw Willis was joining them "um Kari can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second"

"Yeah sure Davis"

In the Kitchen

"Why is he here Kari"

"He is my boyfriend"

"But this was supposed to be just the two of us"

"So why does it matter"

"Because it was only supposed to be us and now I fell like a third wheel"

"Your not the third wheel we are all friends"

"Willis and I are not friends" he said irritated

"Why not"

"Because he knew how I felt about you and he still asked you out" he was getting upset with her

"How do you feel about me" she was shocked did Davis love her

"That doesn't matter it's just that he can't even hold onto a digimon how do you think he'll take care of you"

Then the door to the computer room slammed and they heard Willis' voice yell out "Digiport open"

END

Chapter 4 at some point


End file.
